Nosso amor de Amanhã
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Bulma e Vegeta estão passadno por uma crise seria no casamento. Sera que o amor acabou? Ciumes, duvidas, dor...tudo se coloca entre os dois. Sera o fim?
1. cap1

Nosso amor de amanhã

Cap. I

Por Josiane Veiga

_Este fic se passa logo após a fase de Madin Boo e antes da Bulma engravidar da Bra_

__

Será que o amor resiste ao tempo? Será realmente que ele é mais forte que tudo? Ela não sabia...talvez nunca descobrisse a verdadeira razão da palavra amor. Ele pode começar pequeno, ir se construindo aos poucos ou já no primeiro olhar aparecer com força total, arrebatando mais que sentimentos, arrebatando a própria razão. Por que as melhores coisas na vida devem ser difíceis? Por que a maioria das pessoas ama sem ser recompensado por isso? Simplesmente ama e não exige nada em troca. Mas Bulma não era assim, ela não queria dedicar sua vida a alguém que não sabia se realmente valia a pena.

Foi nestes pensamentos que ela caminhou até a janela. Estava no quarto aonde vivera tantas noites de um amor sórdido e puro, onde as vezes Vegeta se mostrava um animal insaciável ou alguém que queria atenção. Ela sabia que ele havia sofrido o inferno na vida. Que nunca havia sido amado de verdade e que era por isso que ele evitava demonstrar o que sentia. No começo, onde o amor é aquele refugio que tudo vale a pena ela até aceitava isso. Mas agora... ela queria mais. Ela queria palavras doces, ela queria declarações de amor, ela queria olhares apaixonados. Desceu os olhos para o quintal, onde Vegeta conversava com Trunks. Até com o filho ele era frio. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos que lhe ocorria. Vegeta era um bom pai. Não sentimental, mas um bom pai. Ele havia demonstrado isso na luta contra Cell. E um bom marido também. Goku havia lhe dito que quando o príncipe dos Sayajins soube que Madin Boo a havia matado, ele foi tomado pela fúria. Agora que, graças as dragon balls, ela estava de volta, devia saber que tudo aquilo representou amor. Ou não? Vegeta podia voltar para sua vida de crimes e abandona-la mas não o fez. Ou talvez não o fez porque queria ficar perto do filho de sangue nobre?

Balançando a cabeça mais uma vez , ela achou melhor tomar um banho e esquecer o que pensava.

A água quente do chuveiro ela um alivio para que passava a maior parte do dia sentada numa cadeira fazendo projetos para sua empresa. Bulma pegou o shampoo favorito , colocou um pouco na mão e o espalhou nos cabelos azulados. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos. Ela não conseguira segurar as lágrimas por pensar em sua vida, e agora analisando-a de fato, concluirá que era infeliz.

-Bulma...

-Vegie... – ela acabou se assustando quando ele abriu o box do banheiro.

Ele estava suado, passara a tarde treinando Trunks e também parecia um pouco cansado.

-Vou colocar água na banheira...

Isso era uma dica. Quando Vegeta falava que iria colocar água na banheira, queria dizer que gostaria de tomar banho lá, só que com ela. Era uma maneira que ele usava para evitar de chama-la para o sexo. Ela simplesmente tomava banho com ele e eles acabavam transando. Como ele não gostava de pedir, usava dicas para falar o que queria.

-Coloque... – ela disse, já secando-se.

Logo após isso, ela vestiu o robe e foi para o quarto, com uma toalha foi secando os cabelos e sentou-se sob a penteadeira já pensando na roupa que ia vestir.

Ela não percebeu, mas Vegeta a seguiu abismado e quando ela o olhou, viu que ele ainda mantinha a malícia nos olhos.

-O que houve ?

-Não houve nada – ela respondeu.

-Achei que você fosse...

Ele não terminou a frase de propósito. Ele nunca pedia nada a ela. Era orgulhoso demais. E era exatamente este orgulho que irritava tanto a sua esposa.

-Não estou com vontade.

-Ahhh... – ele exclamou.

Viu-a despir o robe e pegar um vestido verde do roupeiro. Colocou-o pela cabeça e saiu do quanto.

-Mas o que foi que deu nesta mulher?

Voltou para o banheiro e tomou banho.

Já na sala , depois de jantarem, ele observava ela brincando com o filho deles. Belo garoto. Muito parecido com a mãe, mas que mantinha traços claros do pai. Estranhou o fato de que com Trunks ela se mantinha a mesma. Sorria e brincava com um jogo de tabuleiro com o filho como fazia todas as noites. Talvez ela realmente estava sem vontade de fazer amor com ele e não havia nada estranho. Não! - pensou ele - ela nunca, durante todos os anos que eles estavam juntos ficou sem vontade. Faziam amor todas as noites , com exceção "daqueles dias" e da época que a Terra foi quase destruída, não falhava uma noite . Bulma estrava estranha nas ultimas semanas. Será que gostava de outro? Não... ou sim. Ele sabia que ela sempre lhe foi fiel, mas não botava a mão no fogo por ninguém. Além disso, no coração a gente não manda , ele mesmo era uma prova disso. Olha o que tinha acontecido por se apaixonar. Estava ali na Terra, feito um idiota , vivendo como um idiota e sendo um idiota.

Ela levantou-se e pegou Trunks pela mão. Foi coloca-lo pra dormir.

-Boa noite pai... – falou o garoto

-Boa noite Trunks.

Ela e Trunks sumiram pelo corredor.

Ele também resolveu ir deitar. Desligou a TV da sala e foi para o quarto . 5 minutos depois apareceu Bulma. Ele já havia deitado, ela foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e quando voltou percebeu que ele a aguardava. Deitou-se na berrada da cama e sentiu quando ele beijou-lhe o pescoço.

-Vegeta, foi um dia cheio, estou cansada. Desculpe.

E fechou os olhos o deixando com uma certeza. Ela realmente estava com um problema e o problema era ele.

Continua....

Abril 2003-04-28

_Nota da autora: gente...obrigada pelos emails. Vocês todos são muito gentis . eu queria aproveitar a oportunidade e dizer que um em especial me cativou. Foi duma leitora que não se identificou com o nome. Só com o apelido de "Misao". Ela disse que eu ando amadurecendo e os meus fics estão se superando. Que eu analiso legal o psicológico dos personagens . valeu Misao. Ah, descobri uma coisa. Fics em capítulos da pra trabalhar mesmo em cima da mente dos personagens e como a maioria gostou deste fato em "a fada do amor" eu vou fazer a mesma coisa neste fic aqui. Ele será em capítulos e espero cada dia melhorar mais para vocês. Se você também quiser me escrever, meu email _

Eu respondo a todos! Beijos ... .


	2. Nosso amor de amaanha2

Nosso amor de amanhã

Cap. II

Por Josiane Veiga

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde aquela noite com Bulma. E estas duas semanas só haviam servido para alimentar a desconfiança de Vegeta. Ela realmente estava muito estranha com ele. E não era só nas noites. Era de dia também. Evitava ficar a sós com o marido e quando não havia jeito simplesmente desconversava sobre a relação deles. Aquilo tudo para um sayajin era muito esquisito. Vegeta realmente preocupava-se , pois gostava muito da mulher e sentia que a estava perdendo. Mas o porque é que ele não sabia.

-Vim falar contigo...

Goku achou estranho o fato do príncipe dos Sayajins o procura-lo. Vegeta sempre deixou claro que não gostava nem um pouco do conterrâneo.

-Pode entrar Vegeta. Chichi saiu com Gohan e Goten.

-Esta sozinho então?

-Estou.

Menos mal, pensou Vegeta. Assim poderia falar com o Kakarotto sem serem interrompidos.

-Quero que saiba que só vim falar contigo porque não tenho mais a quem recorrer. E também porque vc cresceu na Terra e sabe como são os terráqueos melhor que eu. – falou sentando-se no sofá.

-Estou ouvindo... – disse Goku

-É que... Bulma... é ela.

-O que tem ela?

Que inferno falar de sua vida pessoal com aquele ali. Mas realmente Vegeta estava desesperado e aquela lhe pareceu a melhor saída.

-Ela anda esquisita.

-Ela sempre foi meia estranha. – sorriu Goku.

-Não é isso... o fato é que ela... bem... ela anda ...

"Me recusando como marido e eu me sinto rejeitado "pensou Vegeta, mas não falou.

-Vocês estão tendo uma crise?

-Sim.

-Isso é normal, eu e Chichi já tivemos varias.

-Nos também já brigamos varias vezes, mas ela nunca ...

Não dava pra contar. Era humilhante demais. Vegeta alisou os cabelos e molhou os lábios com a língua. O que estava passando por Bulma? Ela era a culpada, não ele.

-... Vocês não andam dormindo juntos... – completou Goku.

-Nós ainda dormimos na mesma cama...

-Mas não rola nada...

-Não.

Goku pensou um pouco e depois falou.

-Acho que Bulma é muito sensível...

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Ela ama você. Mas não quer passar o casamento vivendo como objeto de um homem que ela nem sabe se a ama.

-Eu a amo. – confidenciou Vegeta.

-Não é pra mim que você tem que dizer isso.

Vegeta engoliu seco. Levantou-se e foi embora. Talvez o maldito Kakarotto estivesse certo.

Bulma batia nas teclas do computador com rapidez. Tinha pressa em terminar um projeto que ela queria visualizado e pronto para o mercado até o fim do mês.

-Estou te incomodando?

-Vegie... não... eu só...

-Quero falar contigo.

-Agora não dá... mais tarde a gente conversa.

Ele que se mantinha na porta até aquele momento entrou. E a fechou. Aquilo irritou Bulma, era falta de respeito com seu trabalho.

-Eu disse...

-Sei exatamente o que disse...não sou surdo.

Ele a observou apaixonado. Como ela era linda. A humana mais bonita que já havia visto.

Dona de um sorriso doce, e uns olhos azuis maravilhosos. O corpo então? Uma obra prima dos deuses.

-O que eu fiz para você me ignorar deste jeito?

-Não o estou ignorando...

-É claro que esta...

-Vegie...estou cansada... tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

-Não é o trabalho que a esta cansando... é o nosso casamento... –falou magoado...

Bulma não pode responder nada. A boca se abriu mas não emitiu nenhum som. Aquilo não era verdade, ela amava o marido. Mais que a própria vida.

-- Se quer acabar era só me dizer... não precisava fugir.

Ela alisou os cabelos nervosa. Era tão estranho tudo que havia se passado. Ela não tinha certeza que queria um tempo, mas sabia que do jeito que estava não podia continuar.

Aquela greve sexual estava a machucando mais do que a ele. E Vegeta não ajudava. Continuava a tratando como seu dono. Na cama ele sempre foi perfeito. Mas nem só de sexo sobrevive um casamento.

-Vou embora. Quando precisar de algo de mim é só avisar... – e saiu pela porta.

Bulma até tentou ir atrás dele. Mas as pernas não a obedeceram.

Continua...

Nota da autora: e aí? O que estão achando? Não esqueçam de me 


	3. cap3

Nosso amor de amanhã

Cap. III

Por Josiane Veiga 

O desespero de Bulma era explicado pelo tempo que ficou sem noticias de Vegeta. Três semanas. Foi exatamente este o tempo que o príncipe dos Sayajins sumiu.

Ela já havia perguntado a todos que conhecia notícias de Vegeta, mas ninguém soube lhe explicar nada. Era como se ele houvesse desaparecido da Terra sem deixar pistas. Deus, o que havia feito para estar passando por isso? Quando Vegeta saiu de seu escritório naquela tarde, ela achou que seria melhor mesmo um tempo para os dois. Talvez ele sentisse falta dela e descobrisse que a amava de verdade. Porque ela já sabia disso. Ela já sabia que o amava mais que tudo, e a distancia que acontecia naquele momento a estava matando; precisava de Vegeta. Oh Deus!!! Como sentia falta dos olhos profundos, da pele macia e principalmente da voz áspera, que a enlouquecia de paixão.

-Como vai Bulma?

Ela virou o rosto rapidamente. Já sabia quem era, mas precisava ver o rosto do amado.

Vegeta estava parado na sua frente, em pleno jardim, com a expressão séria de sempre, mas ela sentiu a tristeza dele pelos olhos.

-Vegie... senti sua falta.

-Vim ver Trunks.

Ela tentou evitar o desapontamento. Merecia tudo aquilo. Foi ela que duvidara do casamento deles, e como diz aquele velho ditado: só damos valor a alguma coisa quando a perdemos.

-Ele está na casa de Goten.

-Posso esperar?

-Claro.

Ele sentou-se em um banco, e Bulma, que até aquele momento, mexia com as plantas , abandonou tudo e sentou-se no perto dele.

-Onde estava?

-Não interessa...

-Eu estava preocupada...

-Com que?

No fundo ela sabia que o primeiro encontro deles após a separação seria assim mesmo. Um no ataque, outro na defesa.

-Como você esta?

A pergunta dele a surpreendeu.

-Estou bem.

-E Trunks?

-Esta ótimo. Ele perguntou muito por você, e eu acabei dizendo que você estava viajando.

-Por que não lhe disse a verdade?

-Queria poupa-lo...

-Não gosto quando mentem para o meu filho.

Aquilo a chocou. Nunca havia percebido que Vegeta não gostava de mentiras. Ele sempre foi sincero demais e por isso magoava as pessoas.

-Achei que seria melhor resolvermos a nossa situação antes de comunicar algo a nosso filho – murmurou ela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e lambeu os lábios.

"Pare com isso" ordenava mentalmente ele . Aquilo era demais para qualquer homem. Bulma havia sido a primeira e única mulher que havia amado em toda sua vida. Mas ela o enganara em relação aos seus sentimentos. Ele sorriu ao pensar no quão tolo fora ao imaginar que seu relacionamento com ela seria eterno.

-Esta sorrindo por quê? – ela o encarava desconfiada.

-Trunks demora muito? – perguntou ele mudando de assunto

-Não sei. Goku disse que o traria mais tarde.

Ela alisou os cabelos e o cheiro do shampoo o inundou de tal forma que levantou-se rispidamente para não cometer uma loucura. Para que Bulma não percebesse ele fingiu que olhava as flores.

-E Yamcha? – perguntou tentando não demostrar muito interesse.

-Ele esteve aqui semana passada.

-Você não acha estranho que durante todos estes anos ele não demonstrou interesse por ninguém em especial?

-Não... não acho. Sei que Yamcha não gosta nem um pouco de compromissos.

-Acho que ele ficou esperando durante este tempo todo.

-Esperando? Pelo que?

-Por você.

-Onde quer chegar, Vegeta?

-Ele tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde nós acabaríamos nos separando.

-Não seja ridículo. Yamcha é meu amigo.

-Ele nunca deixou de amar você!

Bulma levantou-se e se colocou na frente de Vegeta.

-Eu admiro algo nele, sabe? Ele tem persistência. E paciência também.

-Eu não consigo entender o porque esta me dizendo tudo isso...

-Estou querendo dizer que até que enfim ele vai conseguiu o que queria. Estou surpreso que ainda não tenha se jogado nos braços dele. Ou será que não fez isso por causa de Trunks? Um filho, principalmente de outro homem pode incomodar o novo namorado da mamãe.

A resposta pelo sarcasmo foi um tapa no rosto. Bulma sentia vontade de mata-lo por tudo que ele disse. Ela não era nenhuma vadia. Mesmo que mais tarde, com o término do casamento ela viesse a sair com alguém, nada a afastaria de Trunks. Ela amava o filho mais que tudo. Mais até do que a Vegeta. Trunks era algo magico, mais importante que o oxigênio que respirava. Quando ele sorria, sua alma se incendiava de felicidade, não importando o quanto estivesse triste. Vegeta podia duvidar de tudo, menos dos sentimentos dela em relação ao filho.

-Vá embora daqui...

Ele, que após o tapa mantinha a cabeça baixa a encarou.

-A verdade machuca, não é?

-Você é um covarde... fracassado! Coloca a culpa nos outros por causa do fim do nosso casamento, mas o único culpado é você.

-Não fui eu que falhei em meus deveres de casado ..

-Não? O que é um marido para você, Vegeta?...

Ela esforçou-se para não terminar a frase. Não queria dizer algo que depois se arrependeria.

-Por favor, vá embora...

-Eu mato você ...e mato Yamcha também...

Ela o encarou. Vegeta estava transtornado. Tomado por ódio, fúria total.

-Que momento difícil?

-A nossa... separação.

-Até parece que você sente algo.

-Claro que sinto...

-O que? Alívio?

Bulma sentiu vontade de esbofetea-lo de novo. Mas sentiu que não valia a pena. Quando Vegeta colocava algo na cabeça nada o faria mudar de idéia.

-Você é um insensível, mesquinho, arrogante...

-Você é linda...

-... e hipócrita...- ela sentiu-se confusa - o que disse?

-Que você é linda. Continua com o mesmo olhar doce da época que eu te conheci. Doce mas forte. Travessa. Tenho certeza que se fosse necessário, colocaria uma mochila nas costas e ia atrás das Dragon Balls de novo, só para provar para si mesma que continua a mesma aventureira.

Bulma estranhou. Ele a ofendera ao extremo e agora a elogiava.

-Vegie...eu...

Vegeta observou os lábios trêmulos. Repreendia-se por deixar escapar o que se passava nos seus pensamentos. Mas não conseguiu...era mais forte que ele. Como uma humana, sem poder nenhum podia deixa-lo tão vulnerável... não resistindo mais , pousou seus lábios sobre os dela. Apertou o corpo suave contra o seu, musculoso.

-Linda...- sussurrou.

Bulma nem tentou resistir. Não podia...simplesmente não podia...

CONTINUA....

Nota da autora: gente, tentei, mas não vai dar pra resistir, vou acabar colocando um pouquinho de lemon. O fic fica mais interessante. Mais romântico. Mas prometo que não vou começar a escrever só lemon apartir de agora, tah? Afinal, sou uma menina séria. Ah, este fic eu quero dedicar a galera do chat " " e ao pessoal aqui do Rio Grande do 


	4. cap4

Nosso amor de amanhã

Cap. IV

Por Josiane Veiga

Bulma não sabia como havia chegado no quarto , pois quando abriu os olhos já estava lá. Seu cérebro trabalhava devagar e a única coisa que ela tinha consciência era dos braços fortes de Vegeta a carregando. Ele a depositou no chão, beijando-lhe carinhosamente no rosto e foi trancar a porta. Ela não tinha certeza se estava agindo corretamente mas não suportaria a vida sem o marido. Por ele agüentaria tudo, desde seu mau humor até a solidão que normalmente vivia.

Vegeta voltou. Tomou-lhe os lábios enquanto lhe acariciava a nuca. Talvez eles devessem conversar. Não. Eles TINHAM que falar sobre a relação e sobre o futuro, embora ele não mostrasse nenhuma intenção de dialogo.

-Vegie... eu...

-Eu sei.

-Nossa vida... – tentou falar ela .

Mas neste momento ele arrancou a camisa e ela engasgou ao olhar o peito do amado. Ela o tocou com delicadeza e sem pensar beijou-lhe o peito forte. De repente parou. Por mais que o quisesse precisava conversar sobre o relacionamento deles. Se fosse só por ela não ligava, mas existia Trunks. Ele precisava de um lar com amor, precisava crescer com a segurança verdadeira da palavra família. Ela levantou os olhos , mas estacou quando viu o olhar faminto de Vegeta.

Ele desceu as mãos por sobre os ombros dela, mais para se certificar que ela realmente estava ali e não tanto para acaricia-la. Puxou a blusa da mulher para cima e sentiu um nó quando viu-lhe os seios. Não era possível, ela era perfeita demais. Como uma humana consegue permanecer tão bela mesmo com a passagem do tempo? Chichi, por exemplo, tinha rugas, e havia perdido aquele olhar angelical. Parecia mais uma velha recalcada, mas

Bulma não, ela era tão ou mais bonita do que quando a havia conhecido. E os olhos continuavam vivos, atentos, fortes.

Ele a puxou para beija-la e pode desfrutar a deliciosa sensação da fricção, dos seios rosarem-se em seu peito. Como Goku não a havia percebido? Ele teve tão próximo a ela, mas não notou a maravilhosa mulher que o acompanhava em suas missões. Sorte de Vegeta.

-Por favor...- ela quase implorou no seu ouvido.

Vegeta a apertou mais e fez os beijos se tornarem mais quentes. Ela gemeu baixinho e como num passe de magicas Vegeta arrancou a calça. Ele não tinha nada por baixo e ela pode perceber a urgência que o corroía.

Ele desceu as mãos para a saia dela e a tirou. Bulma não tentou, nem quis resistir. Para sua infelicidade se percebeu uma fraca, manipulada por aqueles olhos escuros, sombrios.

-Você é linda.

Ela não entendeu porque preferia que ele disse um "eu te amo" , mas sorriu agradecendo o elogio.

Ele tirou-lhe a calcinha e a deitou na cama. Ele voltou a beija-la com sofreguidão, doente de desejo e a deixando em tal anseio. Seus beijos eram almíscar de luxuria , impedindo que Bulma até respirasse corretamente.

Ela entreabriu as coxas abandonando qualquer pudor. Quando sentiu-se invadida , não pode reprimir as lágrimas. Estava vencida. E vitoriosa também... como pode isso? Vegeta intensificou as investidas e ela não tinha mais certeza que poderia sobreviver a tanto prazer. Recuando e avançando eles atingiram juntos o êxtase da paixão.

O corpo dela ainda tremia quando ele se deslocou para o lado. Ela respirou fundo antes de lhe encarar.

-Vegie...

-Eu sei... foi muito bom... bom como sempre...

-Eu queria lhe dizer...

-... mas isso não muda nada.

Ele levantou-se sobre os olhos surpresos de Bulma.

-Como assim, Vegie...?

-Você não pensou que eu estava voltando para você, pensou? – ele disse sorrindo

Bulma sentiu-se morrer. Humilhada, chocada, triste, ela limpou as lágrimas.

-Bem, parece que Trunks não vem mesmo... volto outra hora para vê-lo - disse já terminando de se vestir e saindo do quarto – Ah, foi maravilhoso. Realmente na cama, você é incrível.- completou já saindo do quarto.

Ela ainda achou forças para se levantar e ir tomar um banho.

Após fechar a porta, Vegeta ainda respirou fundo antes de deixar uma lágrima cair. Maldita mulher. Ele nunca deveria ter ido para a cama com ela, ainda mais naquela tarde. mas agora já era tarde demais . Como estava sentindo falta daquele cheiro doce, daquela boca. Ele conseguia faze-la contorcer-se em seus braços como jamais pensou fazer fêmea nenhuma.

Desceu as escadas e foi indo em direção a porta de saída. Limpou a última lágrima e ergueu a cabeça antes de pegar na maçaneta. Abriu a porta e surpreso não foi capaz de dizer nada.

-Pai? – o rosto sorridente de Trunks despedaçou ainda mais sua alma.

CONTINUA....

Nota da autora: agradeço mais uma vez aos emails, todos vocês são muito legais . Continuem me escrevendo porque quero fazer fics do quais vocês vão gostar. Beijocas Lunares:

Josiane 


	5. cap5

Nosso amor de amanhã

Cap. V

Por Josiane Veiga

-Trunks? – Vegeta engoliu seco.

O Filho estava na sua frente, com o sorriso mais terno do mundo.

-Pai! Eu tava com saudades... – abraçou Vegeta.

O garoto era baixo. Conseguia alcançar apenas a cintura do príncipe dos Sayajins mas Vegeta, talvez por estar emocionalmente abatido, reagiu como se estivesse sendo abraçado por um urso. Empurrou um pouco o menino, mas logo se arrependeu, pegando-o no colo. Caminhou com Trunks até um poltrona da sala e sentou-se com o filho repousado nas suas pernas.

-Onde estava pai?

-...

Não conseguia responder. Então era por isso que Bulma evitava falar da separação com o garoto. Vegeta que já enfrentava muitos inimigos poderosos não conseguia enfrentar o olhar do filho.

-Fui viajar

-Que bom que voltou. Não quero que viaj de novo... mamãe chorou de saudades...

Oh Deus! Precisava mudar de assunto. Não conseguia escutar o nome de Bulma para sentir vontade de voltar ao quarto e ama-la novamente. Desfazer-se em seus braços e após o êxtase acariciar-lhe os cabelos e sentir a respiração tranqüila dela em sua nuca.

Olhos eu volta a procura de um assunto quando percebeu que os cabelos de Trunks estavam molhados.

-O que houve com vc?

-Tio Goku me ensinou a pescar. Ele pesca pelado... pula dentro do rio e zup... pega o peixe.

Vegeta não pode deixar de sorrir.

-Kakarotto é um depravado!

-Trunks!!!!

A voz era de Bulma. Não demorou muito para ela descer as escadas. Tinha tomado banho. Logo o cheiro dela impregnou-se pelo ambiente.

-Vegie...?! – ela parou no ultimo degrau assim que o viu.

-Mãe.. papai voltou da viajem – sorriu o menino.

-Trunks, é melhor você ir tomar um banho – falou ela, estendendo a mão para o filho.

O menino olhou para o pai, e assim que este assentiu, correu para o banheiro. Bulma se irritou um pouco. A ela, o filho, apesar de amoroso, não gostava de obedecer, já a Vegie...

-Não precisava correr ao banheiro, não sujei você! – disse Vegeta.

Ela o encarou incrédula. Percebeu seu olhar magoado. Ele achava que ela tinha ido tomar banho porque se deitara com ele. Mas não hesitou! Quem deveria estar magoada era, afinal, fora ela que foste praticamente abandonada no leito.

-Quis tirar teu cheiro do meu corpo...

"Já que não consigo tira-lo do meu coração" – acrescentou mentalmente.

Aquela foi a ultima vez que viu Vegeta naquele mês.

-Você fez o q??? – gritou Chichi a amiga

-Não quero reprimendas! – esbravejou Bulma.

As duas tomavam chá na cozinha, enquanto Trunks e Goten jogavam video-game na sala.

-Como pode deixar acontecer uma coisa dessas??? – perguntou a mulher de Goku.

-Simplesmente aconteceu.

-E agora?

-Não sei...

Bulma piscou os olhos azuis, ocultando uma lágrima que teimava em brotar.

-Você também, hem? Sempre tem que complicar. Era muito mais fácil quando namorava Yamcha. Alias não consigo entender como trocou um homem bom, lindo, forte, tranqüilo pelo encapetado do Vegeta..

Bulma suspirou

-Namorei tanto tempo com Yamcha mas não sentia aquele algo mais. Faltava a química. Acho que sempre o amei como a um irmão.

-Você perdeu a virgindade com ele?

-Não...parece piada, mas eu fugia de Yamcha. Dizia que não estava preparada, etc., daí, numa noite, Vegeta me tocou e eu nem quis saber se era a hora ou não...

-Sinceramente não da pra entender.

-Não consigo resistir a ele. Os olhos de Vegeta me desarmam. Nunca sei se eles me odeiam ou me desejam demais.

Chichi tomou mais um gole de chá. Ela não entendia nada daquela história. Sua vida intima com Goku sempre fora calma e sem fogo.

-Vai contar a ele?

-Não! Não quero que ele volte pra mim por isso.

-Tem certeza?

-Quero que ele volte pra mim porque me ama.

Chichi sorriu.

-Esta certo! Vegeta é um bom pai?

Eu lembro até hoje como foi quando lhe contei que estava esperando Trunks. Ele me pegou nos braços, me levou pra cama e fez amor comigo. Não me deixou dormir a noite toda dizendo como iria ser o filho... o novo rei dos Sayajins.

Chichi lembrou-se de quando contara que estava grávida a Goku. Ele engasgou com a comida e depois sorriu dizendo "legal".

Bulma tomou mais um gole de chá.

-Mas não da pra esconder pra sempre...- disse Chichi

-Eu sei.

-E Vegeta vai ficar furioso quando descobrir o que esta escondendo dele.

-Ah Chichi... como vou contar?

-Ora, olhe para os olhos dele e diga: "Amor, lembra quando vc veio aqui para visitar Trunks, só que acabou visitando é a minha cama? Pois é... atos de amor sem proteção tem conseqüências.."

-E a conseqüência é um bebê. Um novo príncipe ou princesa Sayajin. – completou Bulma.

De repente ela viu uma figura na porta que acabara escutando a confissão.

-E o que isso quer dizer, mãe?? – perguntou Trunks?

-Que você terá um irmãozinho. Tô gravida.

Continua!!!

Nota da autora: Visitem meu 


	6. cap6

Nosso amor de amanhã

Cap. VI

Por Josiane Veiga

Vegeta estava impaciente. Olhava para a direita e consultava o relógio seguidas vezes, mas nenhuma novidade surgia.

Ele havia marcado de pegar o filho na praça, para passar com ele o sábado a tarde. Bulma lhe falou –por telefone- que o garoto iria com Goku.

-Pai!

Ele respirou aliviado ao ver o filho. Tinha receio de que Bulma dificultasse seu relacionamento com Trunks, mas pelo jeito, isso não aconteceria.

-Está entregue. – falou Goku ao menino. Depois olhou Vegeta e lhe estendeu a mão- como vai?

-Vou indo... e vc , Kakarotto?- perguntou apertando a mão.

-Estou bem.

Vegeta pegou a mão de Trunks.

-Diga a Bulma que a noite eu o levo para casa.

-Não se preocupe.

Os dois se despediram ali. Vegeta levou o filho para tomar sorvete numa lanchonete próxima. Era tão bom estar perto dele. Trunks era agora , a única família do príncipe dos Sayajins

-Quero sorvete de chocolate- falou sorrindo o garoto.

Foi impossível não pensar em Bulma. Ela também era apaixonada por sorvete de chocolate.

-De morango para mim. – ele completou ao garçom que assentiu e se retirou.

depois, os dois já degustavam o doce.

-Como vai a mamãe? - perguntou Vegeta, como quem não quer nada.

-Ela tá mais chata que o normal!

Ele riu. Aquele moleque estava ficando mais parecido com ele a cada dia que passava.

-Porque ela tá chata?

-É que ela tá muito sensível agora... e quer atenção o tempo todo.

Vegeta coçou o queixo. A barba estava por fazer. Realmente ele não tinha animo algum, muito menos pra cuidar da aparência.

-Sensível?

-É... vc sabe...

_Deve ser por causa da separação...- _pensou o sayajin.

-Você deve cuidar dela, então!

-Mas é muito chato. Também da nojo.

-Ela sempre enjoa e acaba vomitando.

Vegeta se assustou.

-Ela esta doente?

-Não sei...mas eu ficaria com ele me chutando o tempo todo.

Ele? Chutando?

-Trunks... do que vc esta falando?

-Ué... do meu irmãozinho.

Vegeta ficou pálido.

-O que?

Trunks não ouviu a ultima pergunta. Voltou a comer, mas de repente se lembrou:

-Será que eu posso levar sorvete de chocolate pra mamãe? Eu ouvi Gohan falar que mulher grávida tem desejos...

A porta bateu violentamente. Bulma estava assinando alguns papéis da " Corporação Cápsula" e nem se dignou a olhar a entrada. Num canto do escritório estava aceso um incenso de canela, para afastar a negatividade e acalmara futura mamãe.

O bebê mexeu-se em seu ventre. 4 meses e o futuro sayajin já se mostrava tão inquieto qto o pai.

-Como foi sua tarde, Trunks?

-Trunks foi para o quarto dele. Estava cansado.

Ela tomou um choque. Virou-se rapidamente.

-Vegie...

Ele estava usando sua roupa preta de treinamento, mas ela notou uma grande diferença. Vegeta estava abatido , com uma barba rasa e os olhos sem brilho. Mas a postura arrogante ainda estava lá.

Vegeta também ficou surpreso. Arregalando os olhos ele percebeu que a barriga dela já estava visível. Mas isso não a tornava feia. Ao contrário, aquilo mexia com suas fantasias.

-Pq não me avisou?

-Eu...

Ela sentia-se em um labirinto. Era absolutamente impossível Bulma raciocinar. A noite estava quente e ela sentia-se sufocar com a pressão que havia naquela sala. O bebê em seu ventre, como se sentisse o momento difícil que sua mãe passava, chuto-a . Ela, com a intenção de acalmar a criança, tocou o ventre. Os olhos de Vegeta acompanharam o movimento.

-É a gravidez que a incomoda ou o fato da criança ser minha? – perguntou, seco.

-Como ousa falar assim?

-Isso é... se a criança for minha... – ele fez uma pausa pra depois prosseguir – ela é minha, Bulma?

A pergunta doeu mais que se ele tivesse a espancado.

-Saia daqui!

-Não vou! Quero saber se ela é minha ou de Yamcha...

Apesar de magoada, ela demonstrou frieza.

-Vai ter que esperar nascer...se for um sayajin é seu...

-Então vc me traiu?

-Acredite no que quiser.... me abandonou sem nenhum motivo e ainda exige que eu lhe seja fiel?

De repente ele a levantou, abraçou-a e a beijou com sofreguidão. Bulma até tentou, mas não conseguiu não corresponder.

-Pq mente pra mim?

-Sobre o q? – ela perguntou, zonza

-Sobre ter me traído. Vigiei todos os teus passos e sei que durante todo este tempo, não saiu de casa e as únicas visitas que recebeu foram de Goku e Chichi.

Ela o empurrou.

-Se sabia, pq perguntou?

-Bulma... não posso viver sem vc...

-Vc só esta falando isso pq estou grávida

-Não...

Ele queria explicar-lhe tudo. Mas qdo. se aproximou, a única ação que conseguiu foi segurar o corpo desfalecido da amada em seus braços.

-Bulma! – ele gritou

Deus... não podia perde-la... não podia!

CONTINUA...

NOTA DA AUTORA... DEDICO ESTE FIC A VANIA DE SP E GULHERME DE MS... AMO 


	7. cap7

Nosso amor de amanhã 

Cap. VII 

Por Josiane Veiga

Bulma abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Se encontrava no seu quarto e devia ser noite pois estava escuro e o calor que fez durante o dia amenizou.

-Que bom que acordou!

Ela girou a cabeça e viu Vegeta, sentado numa poltrona próxima a cama .

-O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou...chamei um médico e ele disse que é uma gravidez difícil e que você não pode sofrer nenhum tipo de incomodo.

Bulma alisou os próprios cabelos tentando recuperar a postura.

-Trunks?! – ela balbuciou

-Eu já o coloquei pra dormir.

Foi então que ela notou que vestia apenas uma camisola fina.

-... minhas roupas?

-Fui eu que as tirei. Queria que se sentisse mais confortável.

-Não se preocupe.... conheço o teu corpo muito bem. Não há uma única parte que eu já não tenha tocado ou beijado.

Deus! Porque ele tinha que falar daquele jeito. Ela se sentiu nua diante das palavras, imagens dos dois fazendo amor povoando sua mente... tinha que parar já com aquilo!

-Pode ir agora, Vegie... já estou me sentindo bem melhor.

-Não parece!

Era verdade! Ela recostou-se nos travesseiros sentindo-se exausta... não queria mais discutir, estava farta da insensibilidade dele.

Vegeta a encarava preocupado, mas ela não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos. Triste, ela queria que ele deitasse do seu lado e lhe acariciasse. Sensível ao extremo, Bulma sentiu que ia chorar.

-Se sente mal?

Ela abriu os olhos. A tristeza transformou-se em raiva.

-Vá embora!

-Você já fez isso antes. Qual a diferença em fazer isso agora? Por que me olha deste jeito? Remorso?

-Fui embora porque vc quis

-Agora a culpa é minha! – ela gritou

Vegeta percebeu que ela estava se alterando, preocupado chegou mais perto dela. Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos azuis de Bulma e o sayajin secou .

-Vá embora – ela sussurrou.

-Não posso.

-A criança esta bem – ela afirmou tocando o ventre.

-Mas vc não esta... esta muito nervosa!

Ela suspirou.

-Você fala como realmente se importasse.

-Eu me importo!

-Você se importa é com o sayajin que vai nascer! Você só se interessa por poder!

-Bulma... isso não é verdade! Eu fiquei na Terra quando podia ter ido viajar pelo universo...invadir planetas...lutar...

-Você ficou na terra pq queria ser superior ao Goku!

-Fiquei na terra por sua causa!

-Por causa de Trunks!

-Sim... também ... eu o amo muito. Ele é meu filho e fruto do amor que sinto por vc.

Vegeta tocou o ventre de Bulma.

-Então pq sempre me tratou como um simples objeto...um desejo qualquer...?

-Vc é tão independente...- ele disse sorrindo- tão inteligente, única. Na cama era o único lugar onde eu sentia que poderia chegar a sua altura.

-Vegie...

-Eu te amo, Bulma! Você sabe disso. Sempre soube.

-Na verdade... não sabia.

-Não é possível que não percebia meus olhares... lembra quando Trunks apareceu e matou Freeza? Eu estava irritado porque tentava mas não conseguia disfarçar meus olhos de você. E isso continua até hoje. Sempre que eu dormia com alguma mulher...depois do sexo elas perdiam a graça, mas com vc... depois da nossa primeira vez, me viciei pelo teu corpo, pela tua voz. Seu jeito de pensar me encanta. seus beijos me enlouquecem. Preciso de vc!

-Oh, Vegie... eu o amo...volte pra mim?

-Achei que nunca fosse me pedir – ele inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou seus lábios.

Bulma acordou com a respiração do marido no seu pescoço. Ele a mantinha firme nos seus braços e ela sorriu quando viu uma criança aos pés da cama.

-Acordou cedo, Trunks- ela murmurou sonolenta.

O belo menino subiu na cama e engatinhou até ela acordando o pai.

-Bom dia Trunks! – sorriu Vegeta.

-Pai, o Sr. não vai mais viajar?- perguntou o pequeno sayajin

-Não...nunca mais- foi a resposta de vegeta que olhava nos olhos de Bulma.

5 meses depois nascia Bra, uma linda menina, selando pra sempre aquele pacto de amor.

Fim 

_**Nota da autora: este fic inteiro é dedicado ao Grêmio... minha razão de viver, e quero finalizar com uma estrofe do samba enredo do bambas da orgia (2003)**_

"_**eu vou até a pé... porque o amor me leva" **_

_**e que todos vcs sejam levados pelo amor tbém...**_

_**um bjão**_


End file.
